My Love Returns
by flutemelody589
Summary: For the pas two years Cho Chang has been depressed. So when a new teacher comes and fills in Madame Hooch's spot to teach he ends up helping her.


I do not take credit for J.K.Rolling's work the only thing I own is the Plot. O.C. forever!

This was Cho's seventh year at Hogwarts and she was sitting through advanced transfiguration. It was the second week of December and everyone had out there scarfs and long winter coats on but Cho did not notice all she could think about was the past three years of her life. Her fourth year when her ex-boyfriend Oliver Wood graduated and her fifth year when her other ex-boyfriend Cedric Diggory died in the Tri-Wizard tournament. She is not even hear the bell ring.

"Miss Chang." Professor McGonagall said.

"Miss Chang." Cho snapped out of her daydream and turned to her Professor.

"You class is over you can go now." she said.

Cho grabbed all her books and walked out of the Transfiguration room and into the Ravenclaw common room.

"Where have you been?" her friends asked.

"We tried to wait for you after Transfigurations but we could not snap you out of your day dreams."

"You have been having a lot of them of them lately."

Cho did not say anything and just went directly to her bed.

"What's with her?" Jenna asked and everyone started murmuring in the background.

The minute Cho lade down on her bed she fell asleep dreaming about her day dreams. Cho woke up with something shaking her. It was Jenna.

"Wake up Cho you are going to be late for dinner."

"Can't I just stay here and sleep?" Cho asked

"No." she said.

"Professor Dumbledore is going to make a very important speech and he wants everyone to be there and hear it."

Cho got out of bead mumbling to herself. She fixed her hair and then went to the Great Hall with Jenna. As Cho took a seat with her friends Professor McGonnical taped her water glass.

"Attention please, can I have your attention." After she said that Professor Dumbledore stood up and began his speech.

"As the winter break draws closer a few announcements need to be made. First we are going to be putting in a Muggle item in this school starting February. This Muggle contraption is called Dance Dance Revolution. Also known as D.D.R."

When all the Muggle born kids heard this they started to cheer even Cho knew what D.D.R. was. After all she had been practically raised on playing it. Professor Dumbledore started to speak again and everyone got Quite.

"We will be having a tournament with everyone in the school and the top three players in the school will get a trophy."

The kids started murmuring and he spoke again.

"Second as you can see Madam Hooch is not with us right now she has been asked temporally to become referee for the professional Quidditch teams because their referee was attacked by a Dementor and now she is in St. Mungos. So for taking Madam Hooch's place temporally I'd like to introduce you to Professor Wood. Thank you and let the feast begin."

As the food appeared on the table Professor Wood walked through the doors of the Great Hall and all the sixth and seventh years started talking again remembering who he was and how he was one of the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts had ever had. Cho looked at Professor Wood and she was kind of sad and all the memories she had with him came coming back. She wished he would look her way but she knew if he did she would do something stupid or cry.

"How do you feel now that Oliver's back?" asked Jenna. Cho did not say much all she said was

"It's Professor Wood and...fine."

Jenna could see it in Cho's eyes that she was not ok and that she just needs to be left alone. After the feast she saw Oliver talking to Harry. She wanted to say hi but she was to scared to so she just went back to her room to study. After she was done with all her weekend homework she decided to get ready for bed. Even though it was early she was still from the nap she took from the afternoon. The next day was Saturday and Cho wanted to get up early to go practice on the Quidditch field while everyone was at Hogsmeed. She got up a little later then she planned to because her friends were already up and ready to go.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come us?" they asked.

"No." said Cho.

"I need to do some Quidditch practice."

"Ok." thay said and left.

Cho got up early and went down to the Quidditch locker room. After she changed she grabbed her broom and a practice Snitch then flew out onto the Quidditch field. She let go of the Snitch, waited a few minutes then went looking for it. After doing this for about five times she did once more and went looking for it but she noticed that she was not the only on one the field any more. She finally caught it and then flew down and saw the person she had been trying to avoid all day.

"Hello Miss Chang." he said.

"Hello Professor Wood, it's so good to see you."

"Same here." he said. There was a long silence then Oliver spoke.

"Cho." he said knowing that he spacifally said her first name.

Cho looked up with a soft smile.

"I really have missed you...a lot."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to give her a hug.

"I've really missed you to, Oliver."

After they stood there with there arms around each other which seamed like for ever they finally let go.

"Go change out of your Quidditch uniform so we can talk someplace bertter."he said.

Cho went into the Quidditch locker room changed out of her and changed. She made sure made sure she looked twice as good as she normally does because she was actually excited to go with Oliver, where ever he was taking her. When Cho walked outside Oliver was still standing there waiting for her.

"Come with me." he said while taking her hand and pulling her along.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Oliver did not answer her and she did not pressure him of doing so. She just followed behind him closely. They went up the moving staircases to the seventh floor and stopped at a portrait of a women and a man who looked very much in live. Periodically Oliver would look around and Cho still did not know where they were going but she kept quite.

"Hello Professor Wood." the painting said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Oliver replied.

Cho could not believe that there was a portrait with Harry's parents on it. She wondered if Harry knew.

"Password?" they said.

"Womping Willow." said Oliver.

The portrait opened and Oliver and Cho walk in. They were in one long hallway with portraits everywhere. Cho felt like they have been walking for along time till he stopped at a portrait of a man.

"Hello Mr. Gryffindor." Oliver said.

"Hello Professor Wood and who do you have with you?" asked Mr. Gryffindor.

Before Oliver could say anything Mr. Gryffindor answered his own question.

"She is a student isn't she. Professor you are really not suppose to have..."Oliver cut him off before he could finish.

"I know please don't tell anyone." he said.

"Ok Professor password?" Mr. Gryffindor asked.

"Quaffle." Oliver replied.

The portrait opened and Oliver walked in. Immediately Cho knew where she was, she was in Oliver's common room. It was just like the Ravenclaw's common room just bigger, it had the colors of the four houses, he has a stair way leading to what she guess is his bedroom and he has a small kitchen.

"Cho." Oliver said after pulling her to sit with him on the couch.

"Please don't tell anyone the passwords that got us here if Professor Dumbledore found out I could get fired but that is not as bas as him being mad at m..."

"Shhhh." she said. After putting a finger on his lips.

"I understand Oliver you don't need to explain it to me.

He nodded his head in agreement then the two of them started catching up on old times. Cho found out that Oliver did start playing for Puddle Mier United when he left school and that the only reason he is back teaching is because they asked him to and that he wanted to see his old friends. After they finished talking about him Oliver asked a question that surprised her.

"What happened to Cedric?" When Cho heard him ask this she got very sad and Oliver put his arms around her.

"Oliver." she said.

"Cedric died two years ago in the Tri-Wizard tournament, and ever since then I have been I have been kind of lonely around here."

A couple of tears fell from her eyes and Oliver pushed them away with his thumb. He caressed her cheeks in his hands and brought his lips closer to hers and gave her a kiss. It was short but soft and sweet but it took her breath away. Cho looked at him surprised.

"I'm sorry." he said.


End file.
